1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to satellite video systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for interactive gaming mosaic channel video streams with nested menu features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite broadcasting of communications signals has become commonplace. Satellite distribution of commercial signals for use in television programming currently utilizes multiple feedhorns on a single Outdoor Unit (ODU) which supply signals to up to eight IRDs on separate cables from a multiswitch.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical satellite television installation of the related art.
System 100 uses signals sent from Satellite A (SatA) 102, Satellite B (SatB) 104, and Satellite C (SatC) 106 that are directly broadcast to an Outdoor Unit (ODU) 108 that is typically attached to the outside of a house 110. ODU 108 receives these signals and sends the received signals to IRD 112, which decodes the signals and separates the signals into viewer channels, which are then passed to monitor 114 for viewing by a user. There can be more than one satellite transmitting from each orbital location and additional orbital locations without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Satellite uplink signals 116 are transmitted by one or more uplink facilities 118 to the satellites 102-106 that are typically in geosynchronous orbit. Satellites 102-106 amplify and rebroadcast the uplink signals 116, through transponders located on the satellite, as downlink signals 120. Depending on the satellite 102-106 antenna pattern, the downlink signals 120 are directed towards geographic areas for reception by the ODU 108.
Alternatively, uplink facilities 118 can send signals via cable 122 either in conjunction with uplink signals 116 or instead of uplink signals 116 to IRD 112, for display on monitor 114.
Each satellite 102-106 broadcasts downlink signals 120 in typically thirty-two (32) different frequencies, which are licensed to various users for broadcasting of programming, which can be audio, video, or data signals, or any combination. These signals are typically located in the Ku-band of frequencies, i.e., 11-18 GHz, or in the Ka-band of frequencies, i.e., 18-40 GHz, but typically 20-30 GHz.
As satellites 102-106 broadcast additional services and additional channels to viewers, viewers will like and expect to see programming on monitor 114 that relate to their specific needs and desires.